1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kite control bars in general and more particularly to a kite control bar with handles that are attached ninety degrees to the kite control bar longitudinal axis and a pull pin release system located on the kite control bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently there has developed a new sport that is a follow-on from what is known as windsurfing. Wind propulsion has also propelled iceboats and land craft. The new design of kites and related equipment has led to a sport called kite surfing or kite boarding that involves a person manipulating a large kite to power a surfboard. The kites used in this sport generates large forces which can lift a person attached to a surfboard off the water, whereby the person can do fancy stunts, completely in the air, and land safely back on the water in a surfing position. The person doing kitesurfing and stunt maneuvers in the air needs controls to maneuver the kite for convenience and safety.
The method of maneuvering a kite while kitesurfing is by control lines attached to the kite on one end and the control lines are attached to what is known as a kite control bar on the other end. There are two-line inflatable kites and four-line inflatable kites. The kite control bar describes by the present invention is for a four-line kite although the kite control bar could easily be adapted for a two-line configuration.
The present configuration also incorporates a fail-safe system that, when activated, will release the control lines and de-power a kite.
In the past kite boarders or kite surfers have been severely injured or killed when they have been unable to release themselves from their kite control bar during unforeseen dangerous situations. For example, these situations may occur when launching from land in gusty, unpredictable wind conditions while being hooked into their static or dynamic harness line. If kite control is lost during this period, the user may be dragged across objects or pulled under water for prolonged periods of time because they cannot release themselves from the pull of the powerful kite resulting in severe bodily injury or death. Thus, it is imperative that the user have a fail-safe release system that will de-power a kite for a kite boarder or kite surfer.
There are a number of systems available while kite surfing or kite boarding. These include quick release systems that are necessary when de-powering a kite.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,369 B1 by Nishimura describes a kite control and quick release system. This patent attaches to the control lines to a specially designed end cap fastened at the end of the kite control bar. If the kite and/or user forces are not directed through the center of the longitudinal axis of the control bar, the bar will proceed to load up with torque and twist. The combination of these forces will reduce kite control, steering comfort and will require energy and effort to counter any out-of-balance forces. The Nishimura""s kite release mechanism requires the user to let go of the kite control bar to diminish the pulling power of the kite but does not address the dilemma if the user is unable to release themselves from the kite control bar while being hooked into the harness line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,271 to Carter is directed to a stunt kite string winder. The kite surfing requires long lines between the control bar and the kite. Keeping the lines from becoming entangled when storing the kite has been a problem to kite surfing. Cater provides a device which is capable of rapidly and simultaneously winding a pair of stunt kite lines on to a pair of line handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,289 to Barresi describes a framed airfoil kite having two control handles with control lines attached to the framed airfoil kite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,401 to Nakashima discloses an apparatus for controlling quad-line stunt kites of a type having a pair of handles with lines connected to each end of each handle.
Another release mechanism demonstrated in the kite boarding industry offers a quick release mechanism along the length of the harness line. The mechanism is a folded over pin design and is located along the length of the harness line. When actuated the folded over pin is allowed to straighten out and release the closed loop, releasing the user from being xe2x80x9chooked inxe2x80x9d, allowing the kite control bar to fly away from the user. The release mechanism is located along the length of the harness line in the form of a flat ribbon or rope tether. It is free to flap in the wind and may be difficult or impossible to locate quickly during an out of control situation. When successfully employed this release mechanism allows the user to become detached from the kite, but allows the kite and kite control bar to fly out of control. The kite, the kite control bar and or kite lines may be significantly damaged during flight or an innocent bystander may be injured before the kite comes to a final rest when this method of kite release is utilized.
All of the above patents and descriptions do not address the advantages of having a kite control handle that is ninety degrees to the longitudinal axis of the control bar nor do they address a fail-safe release system which, when activated, will release the control lines and de-power for a kite boarder or kite surfer.
It is object of the present invention to provide a tubular metal kite control bar that is sealed on each end.
It is another object of the present invention to include metal cross tubes welded in the tubular bar.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide removable metal control handles inserted in the cross tubes whereby the metal control handles are ninety degrees to the longitudinal axis of the control bar.
It is yet another object of the present invention to pass the control lines through the hollow tube of the ninety-degree handle where the control lines are secured at the end of the hollow tube of the ninety degree handle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide control handles that will significantly improve the controlling of the kite when performing the sport of kite surfing.
It is yet another object of the present invention whereby the ninety-degree handles provide a device to wind and store the control lines.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fail-safe release system that will release the control lines from the control bar and de-power the kite for a kite boarder or kite surfer.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a metal kite control bar that has removable hollow metal handles fitted ninety degrees to the longitudinal axis of the metal kite control bar. The kite control lines pass through the removable hollow metal tube of the control handle and the control line is secured to the kite control bar.
Also briefly, in accordance with the present invention, there is also provided a release system that is fitted with a special pull pin release mechanism attached to the kite control line loop on the kite control bar. The pull pin release mechanism line is threaded through a loop in the kite control lead lines. The pin release mechanism line that is preferably made of multi-strand wire is trapped inside of the kite control bar guide tubes which are attached to the kite control bar. When a release handle, located in the middle of the kite control bar, is pulled or actuated, the strong pulling power of the kite will be released suddenly without having to let go of the kite control bar. This kite release mechanism located in the center of the kite control bar, will greatly improve the chance of the user quickly releasing the power of the kite in out of control, hooked in situations and may avoid the chance of or injury or death. The release mechanism handle can be located quickly and activated with either or both hands. Because of its central position on the kite control bar, the release handle can be quickly located without the need for the user to visually see it during out of control spinning maneuvers or while being dragged under water.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings.